spin the bottle
by bakugirl
Summary: what happens when a game of spin the bottle turns into something more, a lot more
1. Chapter 1

Spin the bottle

An Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic

((third person POV))

((set in Kagome's era, she attends college, MSU))

((MSU = Miko State University))

and thanks GothGirl3030 for thinking of the name this fanfic I Owe you! (I owe you a lot)

in Kagome's dorm {A/N she has a roommate, Sango, and Kirara}

"Hey Sango!" Kagome greeted her roommate, and her kitty, "hey there Kirara!"

"hey Kagome!" "you wanna meet my other friends tonight?"

"uh, who are they?"

"just a couple of harmless guys." then she pauses to think, "well one of them anyway."

"you mean Miroku and some other guy?"

"*giggles* yeah."

"soo... who's the other guy that you want me to meet?" "let me guess is it another attempt to hook me up with yet ANOTHER guy?"

"NO!" "maybe. but I doubt you'll like this guy that way when you meet him."

"what do you mean?" Kagome asked as the two girls sat on their couch.

"I mean he's kinda rough around the edges, a little quick tempered, but surprisingly cute."

"surprisingly cute?" "seriously? you are doing that? again?"

"well, this guy actually IS surprisingly cute. especially his white furry dog ears"

"dog ears?"

"yeah, he's a half demon."

"yeah right. and I'm some powerful priestess!" {A/N both statements are true! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA}

"you are the incarnation of priestess Kikyo. and she was very powerful."

"whatever! you know what I meant Sango!"

"MREOW!"

"what is it Kirara?"

"MRRRRRRR!"

"really?" Sango asked surprised as she ran to the door with the neko manta sitting on her shoulder {A/N don't ask how, as for why... I like seeing Inuyasha get sat! also sometimes he needs to be sat! but Inuyasha does have the necklace of Subjugation on and Kagome can sit him, but she doesn't know it yet.}

"what did Kirara say?"

"they're here"

"who?" Kagome asked as Sango looked through her peep hole in the door.

"hey guys, come on in!" Sango greeted then two males came through the door. one was a brunette in a short pony tail with purple monk-like robes, the other had on a bright Blood-red kimono on with long sleeves which were overlapping each other at the moment, he had long silver hair, and-white fluffy dog ears, golden eyes, small fangs, and absolutely no shoes of any kind! {A/N Heh! that's Inuyasha for ya! no shoes! and proud of it! }

"could ya stop staring at me like that it's creeping me out."

"oh. s-sorry, it's just I've never seen someone like you before." 'so close to me' Kagome said nervously staring into Inuyasha's golden eyes 'he looks so different now than he does in class' {A/N sorry in Chapter 2 it is referenced that Kagome and Inuyasha have almost every class together, but here it sounds like they never met, so sorry on my part for the bad flow of story lines. please just deal with it ok? just please.}

"I told you to wear the hat Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly

"no you didn't ya lecher!"

"AHH!" _SLAP! _

"it was worth it" Miroku mumbled as Sango stood there blushing wildly with her back away from the guy

"Miroku! stop doing that!"

"I can't help it my dear Sango you are just too beautiful to resist."

"stupid lecher" Inuyasha groaned, "hmm?" "HEY! I told ya to stop quit staring at me!"

"oh, S-sorry." Kagome stuttered looking away blushing wildly.

"*sigh* here, if I let ya touch my ears will ya quit staring at me?"

"uh. y-ye-yeah." Kagome stuttered. feeling her face heat up like a tomato in a microwave.

"here. just touch 'em, and leave me alone!"

"oh-o-ok" Kagome said nervously as Inuyasha put her on his lap.

"just touch 'em I ain't gonna bite a or nothing!"

"oh. s-sorry." Kagome said as she touched his ears. 'WOW! they're so soft! so does that mean Inuyasha is really a half-demon?'

"Kagome?" "hello? Kagome?" Sango asked

"*rolls eyes* this always happens to me." Inuyasha growled. "I hate my life."

"*chuckles looking at Inuyasha groan about how every time he walks into a room some girl wants to touch his ears.* she really seems to like you Inuyasha."

"FEH!" "the stupid girl wouldn't stop staring at me."

"that's exactly my point"

"ok. that's enough." Inuyasha said picking Kagome up and putting her on the floor off of him

'oh, did I zone out or something?' 'great I bet I looked really stupid!'

"what in the heck do you mean, that's exactly your point?"

"I mean she was staring at **YOU**, not your ears."

'she wasn't staring at my ears this time?' "feh! like I care what some stupid girl thinks of me!"

"ok. who wants to play a game or watch a movie?" Sango asked hoping to stop the two males' argument

"I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you choose my dearest Sango."

"what about you Inuyasha?"

"FEH! I'm only here cause Miroku made me come." Inuyasha said sitting indian style on the couch.

"how about a movie." Kagome suggested.

"ok, like what?"

"I don't know." she shrugged

"MEW!" Kirara mewed pawing an empty pepsi bottle. {A/N HAHAHAHA I bet you know where this is going!}

"yeah! how about a game of spin the bottle?" Sango suggested

"whatever you want-"

"-my dearest Sango." Inuyasha mocked.

"don't be mean to him, just sit do-" _WHAM! _

"*loud growl* GREAT!... I knew this would eventually happen to me." "first, the girl stares at me, grabs my ears, and now she activates this stupid necklace! I knew I'd hate coming here.."

"yes, yes, we've heard it before Inuyasha."

"well I ain't getting anywhere near that girl." "there's something freaky about her."

"come here and play." 'maybe I'll get a kiss from him.'

"fine." {A/N Kirara is also playing but she is sitting between Miroku and Sango.} {Kagome is sitting left of Inuyasha, Inuyasha is left of Miroku, Miroku is left of Kirara, and Kirara left of Sango.}

"ok, so who wants to spin first?" Kagome asked noticing Inuyasha chose to sit next to her when there was a spot farther away

"I guess I will" Sango said as she began to spin the bottle. and it landed on Kirara, "come here Kirara."

"Mew!" and to which the little neko hopped on Sango palm and licked her face sweetly.

"ok, it's your turn to spin."

"mew!" and she walked up to the aformention bottle, and whacked it with her tail to make it spin, and it landed on Sango.

"*groan* wow, this is loads of fun, watching Sango get kissed by her pet cat!"

"be quiet the game only started and who knows maybe you'll get to kiss Kagome." Miroku said

'Huh? Inuyasha kissing me?'

"no way! I ain't gonna do that"

"if Kagome spins and it lands on you.. you will." Sango said. as she spinned and it landed on Miroku.

"and I will get to Kiss my Sango."

"see we all have to do things we don't want to do." Sango groaned. then kissed Miroku.

"and it is my turn" Miroku said spinning the bottle

"better not land on me cause if it does I'm gonna punch you."

"now now. see it landed on Kirara."

"aw! wow Kirara you're popular today." Kagome joked.

"MEW!" Kirara meowed spinning the bottle and watching it to see who it would land on.

"well, this is ironic!" Kagome giggled as Kirara licked her on the cheek.

'knowing my luck it's gonna land on me next. *groaning sigh* great I am going to murder that stupid Monk Miroku for making me come.' Inuyasha thought sourly as he watched the girl spin the bottle, 'although if I really think about it when she had a hold on my ears it actually felt...nice. her hands were gentle, and soft, kind of like my mom-' Inuyasha thought, but was interrupted by a warm presence on his lips, at first he felt surprised, almost shocked, but a moment later he went along with it. startling Kagome.

"*gasp*" 'Inuyasha? is... Kissing?... me!' Kagome thought feeling his lips press against hers. then she noticed he had picked her up, 'wait what is going on?' 'did Inuyasha pick me up?'

'why am I feeling this way?' Inuyasha wondered as he moved Kagome onto his lap, 'I can't explain it, but for some reason I...have feelings Kagome. but how deep are they? and does she share the same feelings for me as I have for her?'

"Miroku, look at Inuyasha. he's picking up Kagome, and putting her in his lap!"

"yes, apparently he likes her."

"yeah. who would have guessed." Sango and Miroku whispered to each other

'wait-is-Inuyasha...?' 'holding me?' 'I don't get it. why am I getting such a reaction from him?' 'I thought he hated me.'

'why does this girl make me feel this way?' 'I don't know why, but...-I like her. I thought having to kiss Kagome would irritate me but... it isn't. Actually this feels...-well I don't really know-but I want her to stay here, in my arms.'

'please don't ever let this end.' 'I wonder if Inuyasha will notice if I rub his ears.'

'what's she doing now?' 'is-she-rubbing m-my ears?' 'I hated that before. but I...I lo-I like it now.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome rubbed his ears

"hey, Miroku look."

"what is it?" Miroku asked hoping his gut feeling was wrong

"Kagome is rubbing Inuyasha's ears again." Sango pointed out, "and he seems to be really enjoying it this time"

"yes he does."

"you owe me ten bucks Miroku."

"*sigh* fine. you know your roommate better than I do."

after 15 minutes

'what is he doing?' Kagome thought noticing Inuyasha's hand on her cheek, 'is he...trying to show me affection?'

'I think I know why I feel this way... I'm in love with Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he moved his hand from her cheek and softly scratched her head.

'does he think he likes me or does he have deeper feelings for me?' 'and what about my feelings... what do **I** feel for Inuyasha?'

'but I still don't understand why I'm in love with her. I just met her an hour ago. and now I'm in love with her! I don't even know her full name or how old she is or anything like that! I pretty much only know she goes to school here, her name is Kagome, and I love her. even thought most of that I'm not entirely sure of!'

'why do I sense so much emotion coming from him? is he wondering when I'm going to leave him alone or trying to figure out why or even if he likes me.'

'I can't explain why I am feeling any of the emotions that I have for this girl. I barely know her. '

'wait, what's he doing now?' Kagome thought realizing something has changed.

"Sango looks like I'll be needing my ten dollars back and ten of yours."

"it's not over yet, it's Inuyasha's turn now." "and I've got a feeling it's going to land on Kagome." and that's when Inuyasha pulled away.

"there, you have your stupid kiss." 'but why did I feel that way during it though?'

'I guess he was only feeling adrenaline...' Kagome thought sadly, "it's your turn Inuyasha" 'please land on me.'

'*sigh* why do I feel so sad now.' Inuyasha thought as he unhappily spun it.

'I wonder why Inuyasha looks so sad.' Kagome thought looking at him, feeling bad for him

'just stop spinning so I can go back to my dorm.' but when the bottle DID stop Inuyasha saw it had stopped on Kagome.

'haha! very funny Inuyasha you probably stopped it when we weren't looking.'

'I can't believe it!' Inuyasha thought happily and at the same time angrily, "what is this bottle rigged or somthing?"

"no Inuyasha, the bottle is not rigged!" Kagome said.

"then why did it stop on you?"

"because it did. I don't control it. neither does Sango, Miroku, or Kirara." 'I guess what I thought I felt was all in my head.'

'Kagome, please don't forget how much I love you'

"Inuyasha, I just remembered, where's Tetsusaiga?"

"Tetsususaiga? what do ya mean it's right... here." Inuyasha said realizing why he was being so mean to Kagome. he lost his sword.

"we gotta go find it."

"why isn't it just a battle weapon?"

"no, it keeps Inuyasha's demon blood from surfacing."

"demon blood? so he's really a half-demon?"

"yes!"

"no need to be so mean to me." Kagome said as her eyes filled with tears.

'oh-no I made her cry. crap! I need to find that stupid sword.'

"yeah. she never met a half demon before"

"I was only trying to be nice."

'Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you.' "whatever!" "come on Miroku let's go find my sword."

"ok, I will return my dear"

"and never come back!" Kagome yelled then ran into the bedroom part of Sango and her dorm.

'no, Kagome I really do care, I just. can't control my demonic nature right now.'

"you should know I have been trained as a demon slayer." Sango said ready to attack, "if I see you around Kagome ever again I'll make pay"

"feh! I could kill you easily."

"come on Inuyasha we need to go get your sword."

"fine." then the two ran off in search of the said item

"Kagome?" "Kagome, are you alright?"

"..."

"KAGOME?"

"..."

"KAGOME ANSWER ME!"

"..."

"fine. don't say I didn't warn you."

"..."

"*pulls a hair pin out of her hair and picked the lock* Kagome?"

"..."

"Kagome?" Sango screamed getting worried.

"..."

"KAGOME? where are you?" Sango screamed searching her roommates bedroom.

"Kagome. come on. the guys are gone. they left. I promise they won't step foot in here again."

"..." then Sango went to Kagome's window and saw her sitting on the balcony

"KAGOME!"

"...*turns and looks at Sango then she turned back around*..."

"Kagome." "he won't talk to you like that ever again"

"...that's not the problem"

"well, what is? please tell me I can't help if you don't tell me the problem."

"the problem is..." "*sigh* can I just have some time to myself for a little bit?"

"uh, sure. I'll come back in an hour."

"thanks"

"ok."

"*sigh*" 'Inuyasha, why did you yell at me like that?'

with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"*growls* why did I let my demonic nature get the better of me again."

"you couldn't have known Inuyasha."

"I should have. I'm sure Kagome hates me now." "GAH! I'M SUCH A JERK!"

"she doesn't."

"and how would you know?"

"she seemed, how should I put it..."

"she seemed what?" snapped Inuyasha

"concerned"

"concerned? what in the hell does that mean?"

"she was worried for you." "not angry at you."

"you mean she..."

"still likes you. yes, very much so, at least from what I saw back when we were all playing spin the bottle."

"feh! it's a stupid game."

"but you got a kiss from Kagome." "and when we entered I sensed that she liked you from the start."

"but no one cares about a mutt like me."

"she seemed to actually be in love with you."

"lo-love?" _THUD!_ "UGH. next time you want to start talking.. don't."

"it wasn't my fault you tripped. it was you own fault."

"what did I trip OVER anyway?"

"seems to be a rusty old sword some one dropped"

then Inuyasha walked up to it, and unsheathed it, and Inuyasha instantly transformed back to normal, "this is Tetsusaiga."

"some on must have taken it. and resheathed it to hide it from us."

"*remembers* CRAP!" then he bounded off to go find Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

{A/N when words look like

"**_THIS!..!_**"

it means that that character is crazy. and by crazy I mean like Inuyasha in full demon form, crazy.

and when they are like

"**_this!..!_**"

it means that that character is getting a little less crazy.}

back with Kagome

"Inuyasha...-"

"*jumps into tree rustling the leaves*" 'Kagome... gah! I probably made myself look no better of a guy than Koga or Naraku.'

"*sigh* I thought I heard something..." "I guess that kiss was only some sick joke" Kagome said crying, as she sat on her balcony her knees pulled up close to her

'it wasn't a joke!' Inuyasha thought as he watched her from his perch high up in a tree, 'I really do care about you Kagome.'

"KAGOME!"

"WHAT?"

"THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO TALK TO YOU!" Sango called from behind the door to Kagome's room.

"who is it?"

"uh, some guy named Koga"

"really? Koga's here?"

"yeah, he also says he knows Inuyasha."

"really?"

"yeah, and he won't leave until you talk to him!"

'CRAP! that mangy wolf must have cause this, so he could get to Kagome.'

"coming."

'ugh, I won't be ale to hear what he says about me from out here, should I get closer? or stay well hidden?' 'wait, I think I hear them'

"so, you actually knew Inuyasha?"

"uh yeah, we go way back."

'filthy liar!'

"really? he never really talked about you."

"not surprising, we fight a lot."

"really?"

"yeah, we argue over things like who's better, who's stronger, but right now, I think he wants something that he has no right to have"

'why that little'

"wanna go outside and talk there, I have a nice balcony."

"yeah, that'd be perfect!"

"it's right through there, I'll be right out."

"ok." then Koga walked through the door and sniffed the air, "ok Mutt, I know you're out here!"

"you have no right being here! Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha said poking his head out.

"she didn't say she's dating you, and until she does I'm going to make her mine!"

"why you-" then Inuyasha hid back in the tree.

"hey! I'm not done with you yet-"

"who?"

'hahahahahaha!' Inuyasha thought seeing how stupid Koga looked.

"oh, um, it was nothing."

"no, you were yelling at that tree." Kagome said pointing at the tree Inuyasha was hiding in.

"I just thought I saw Inuyasha in it."

'oh man! you look so stupid!' Inuyasha thought chuckled in his thoughts

"REALLY!"

'huh?'

"why? you actually care about that mutt?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" "and Inuyasha is NOT a mutt"

'she does?'

"you do?"

"yeah! hey, Inuyasha? are you there?"

"it could have been a cardinal"

"*sniff sniff*"

'is she sniffing for me?'

"no, no, I can definitely smell his scent around here" "I don't know why I can smell it but I can."

'is she really human?'

"he might have been here earlier"

"hmm." then Kagome jumped into the tree herself.

'what the?'

"I knew it!" Kagome said, "you are here!" then she hugged Inuyasha

"ok, fine, you found me."

"why were you hiding from me?"

"cause I wasn't sure if you hated me for what I did." Inuyasha said looking away from Kagome

"Inuyasha..." Kagome cooed cupping the hanyou's face in her hands "I don't hate you!"

"really?" Inuyasha asked then wrapped his arms around her midsection so she wouldn't fall off of him.

"of course I don't!" then Kagome softly kissed Inuyasha as he held her in his arms

'she's kissing me!' Inuyasha thought then just went with the moment, kissing Kagome back 'I love you Kagome.'

"please stay Inuyasha." Kagome asked after their lips parted

"but remember Sango hates me."

"ah! she hates most people that make her friends cry." Kagome said nonchalantly

"yeah again... sorry about that." Inuyasha apologized to Kagome with flattened ears

'AW! his ears are so cute!' 'maybe if I...'

'Kagome...?...is she?-' Inuyasha thought but calmed down, 'why is this so relaxing?' 'and I can't believe that Kagome's hands could be **so** soft and warm.'

'his ears are so soft and fluffy!'

'this feels good.'

"Inuyasha?"

"oh, uh, yeah?"

"you like this don't you?" Kagome asked

"actually I can't stand it when most people touch my ears..."

"oh, so-sorry." then she stopped rubbing his ears instantly

"but that actually felt pretty good just now, your hands are soft, and gentle." Inuyasha instantly replied because truthfully he wanted her to keep rubbing his ears

"really?"

"yeah."

"so you don't mind if I rub your ears again?"

"no, go ahead, that actually felt nice." Inuyasha admitted as Kagome rubbed his ears again, 'why is it that now when Kagome rubs my ears it feels nice, but before it bothered me.'

but suddenly when Inuyasha looked up, and saw a samiyosho, then he glared at it

"Inuyasha, what's-"

"shhh.." "don't, move, a muscle."

"what is it?" Kagome asked hiding her face in Inuyasha's chest, afraid of whatever Inuyasha was glaring at.

"a samiyosho."

"S-SA-SAMI-YO-YOSHO?" Kagome asked as she began to shake violently, 'NO! IT CAN'T BE THAT! IT JUST CAN'T!'

"what's wrong?"

"get it away from me!" Kagome begged cowering from the wasp, "please Inuyasha!"

"OK, don't worry, I'll protect you." Inuyasha said scooping Kagome into his arms and jumping out of the tree, and inside Kagome's room.

"hey! watch where you're going!" Koga yelled as Inuyasha ran past him

"shut up and get in here."

"why?" Koga asked

"now!" "and close the door!"

"wh-"

"NOW!"

"ok, ok, ok."

'no no no no no no. it can't be real, he couldn't have already found me!'

"Kagome. it's ok. the wasp is outside and the doors are closed. you're safe now." Inuyasha said gently as he sat on Kagome's bed stroking the girl's hair as she hid form the world in his chest

"r-really?" Kagome asked still shaking

"yeah, you're safe here, I won't let you get hurt." "I promise." then Kagome seemed to slightly calm down

"Kagome, what happened out there I saw a samiyosho."

"STOP!" Kagome yelped as started to shake again,

"way to go flea bag, you just scared her again."

"sorry!" "I was only trying to help."

"it's ok Kagome, your safe, don't worry, I'm right here, and I'm not going to leave you."

"th-thank you Inu-yasha."

"do you need anything?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up a blanket that was nearby and draped it over Kagome, "anything at all?"

"just please s-stay here with me." "that's all I want."

"ok. I will." Inuyasha said then looked at Koga, "yo, Koga, give me your phone."

"no way!"

"hey! I just need to call my brother."

"then use your own!"

"it's in my car." Inuyasha said angrily

"you can use mine, it's on the night stand." Kagome said pointing to her pink bed-side table

"thanks Kagome."

"no problem." then Inuyasha picked up Kagome's pink Iphone {A/N YES! I SAID IPHONE!}

'wow! an Iphone. nice' then Inuyasha dialed Sesshomaru's cell phone number

* * *

><p>"yes?"<p>

"yo! Sesshomaru"

"what is it little brother?"

"I have to stay over at the school."

"does it have anything to do with a girl again?"

"yeah it's Kagome." "she saw a samiyosho, and flipped out, so I'm gonna stay with her for a while."

"I will have Jaken bring you your things for the night."

"thanks." then he paused "ok, you, shut up!"

"who were you yelling at?"

"feh, just a mangy wolf."

"so Koga is there as well?"

"Sesshō maru wa, byōki no akumadesu!" {translation= Sesshomaru, you are a sick demon!}

"I merely stated he was there"

"but I know what you meant by it."

"and what is that?"

"you know full well what that is!"

"I was only making sure YOU knew."

"Anata wa byōkidesu!" {translation you are sick!}

"Soshite anata wa kitanaidesu" {translation= and you are filthy.} {A/N p.s I love doing that.}

"hey! you get back here!" Inuyasha barked at Koga

"why should I?" Koga barked back

"hey, Sesshomaru I have to go, Koga is being a moron again."

"good bye then"

"yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said ending the call, then putting Kagome's phone back where he got it.

"so... what did your brother say?"

"he said shut up."

"that was real ma-" Koga said

"not now Koga, please just get out for now"

"fine."

"hey, Inuyasha?"

"yeah what is it Kagome?"

"I love you." Kagome said then kissed Inuyasha

but Inuyasha pulled away, "really?"

"yeah." then Kagome rolled over and fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms

'Kagome loves me!' 'I can't believe Kagome actually loves me!'

a few hours later

"hm?" Inuyasha mumbled waking from his nap

"I heard from Koga that you and Kagome had a run in with a Samiyosho." Sango whispered

"Mmmm.. no..noo no nooo" Kagome groaned in her sleep as she tossed and turned

"shhh. shh." "it's ok." Inuyasha whispered sweetly as he hugged Kagome a bit tighter

"*calmed* mmm. mmmm, *inaudible mumbles*"

"yeah, we did."

"that's really bad." Sango said pacing Kagome's room

"why?"

"cause..." "it means **HE** is nearby"

"**HE**? who is **HE**?"

then Sango walked up to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "Naraku."

"N-Nar-"

"yeah, yeah, yeah, him. now shish."

"why?"

"even his name freaks Kagome out."

"hmmm. that **IS** bad."

"wait a second, when did you have the run in with that wasp?"

"uh, few hours ago."

"and when did she fall asleep?"

"uh... like half an hour later I guess. why?"

"how'd you get her to calm down so fast?"

"I dunno, she just told me, and I quote, get it away from me... so I took her in here, and had Koga close the door."

"hmm."

"why?"

"the last time she saw one of those wasps she nearly had a heart attack."

"h-heart attack?"

"yeah."

"*says random irrelevant words*"

"does she always do that?" Inuyasha asked referring to the fact that Kagome was cuddling with him and had his right arm in a death grip

"*quiet giggles* sometimes" Sango whispered as she somewhat snickered

"hey. don't laugh at me, I didn't ask for my arm to be the victim of a death grip." "I just hope it doesn't fall off from the lack of blood circulation."

'wow, I can't believe the way Inuyasha is acting right now.'

"hey, uh, you ok?"

"oh, um, yeah, just thinking." then Sango laughed nervously.

"ok, so what did **HE** do to Kagome?"

"well, he killed her father and swore that he'd make her his bride."

"FEH!" Inuyasha chuckled slightly

"why is that funny?"

"it's not funny, just ironic."

"how?"

"cause I when me and Miroku were out looking for my tetsusaiga he told me that if, **HIM**, met Kagome, he would try to make her his wife! and Miroku was right!"

"oh..."

"what?"

"well..."

"Sango, the full story."

"see he not only killed Kagome's dad and swore he'd make her his, he also...uh, how should I put it..." Sango said rubbing the back of her neck nervously, while thinking

"tell me or I'll just ask Kagome myself."

"he...*mumbles almost incoherently* burned her back."

"B-BURNED?"

"shh-shhh!" "Kagome hates talkin about it." "she won't even wash her own back because of it."

"*mumbles angry comments*"

"feh! sounds like she heard ya!"

"no, she didn't if she had she'd have woken up and yelled at me."

"San-sango...shut...up..*continues sleeping*"

"*chuckles*"

"stop chuckling at me!"

"I'm not, Kagome's hair is tickling me." Inuyasha said trying not to laugh

"oh." "well, if she starts talking about a scar that burns, wake. her. up."

"why?"

"I really don't know why. but if she starts talking about that and she isn't woken up, she either flips out, or...something else."

"got it."

"k, well, I have to kick Koga out so see ya in the morning."

"hey, wait."

"what?"

"will she be ok for class tomorrow?"

"no, but she'll try to go anyway."

"so what do I do?"

"try to stop her obviously."

"I meant HOW?"

"I don't know! I've never actually gotten her to stay in the apartment."

"I bet I will be able to."

"ok. what are you wagering?"

"I'll leave Kagome forever if I can't get her to stay, but if I **can** get her to stay you have to give me a key to this apartment."

"what? no way!"

"then I'm leaving right now."

"ok, ok!" "just make sure you don't get to close to her jaw line."

"please don't tell me she's a biter."

"sorry!"

"oh, great! just my luck!"

"but she's a sneaky one, so be careful."

"oh great!"

"don't worry the worst thing that could happen is she bites your ears"

"oh crap!"

"well... see ya!"

"oh man, me and my big mouth."

that next morning

"ugh. morning already?" Inuyasha groaned sleepily, "wait, Kagome. is she up yet?" then he noticed she had turned around in her sleep, "aw! she looks so peaceful." "should I wait for her to wake up?" "yeah, I'll just let her sleep in."

about 10 minutes later, "*yawns* oh, good morning Inuyasha."

"you feel better?"

"yep, did you sleep here all night?"

"you told me you just want me to stay right here with you, remember?"

"oh, yeah." "well, I better get going if I wanna get to class on time."

"Kagome, Sango told me you should rest, I agree with her, especially with how freaked out you were over one little Samiyosho."

"*shakes a bit*oh, um.. I'm f-fine."

"I can see your shaking and I can smell your fear." "and when I say I can smell your fear I mean literally I can smell it."

"well, your nose is wrong. I fine."

"then say it"

"I'm fine."

"no, the name of the bug you and I saw last night that freaked you out, say it and I won't try to stop you."

"Sa-Sam-sami-miyo-yosh-iyosh-sho"

"see, you ARE scared of it!"

"a-are not!"

"then say it with out stuttering."

"s-...ok, ok. you win."

"you'll stay here?"

"no."

and upon hearing that Inuyasha got up, and wrapped his arms around Kagome's midsection, "then I'm not leaving your side. not even for one second." Inuyasha said in a seductive voice letting his breath cause goose bumps on Kagome's neck.

"have you forgotten about your necklace?"

"oh, you mean the one you took off last night?" Inuyasha said showing her the necklace while dangling it on a clawed finger

"what?"

"see it's right there, and it's the real deal."

"what?"

"last night you told me you just wanted me to stay with you, and I asked what if accidentally say sit in your sleep, so you took off the necklace." Inuyasha explained with a smirk {A/N yes, that really did happen.}

"why you little."

"hey, it was YOUR idea." Inuyasha said defending himself.

"but you put the idea in my head."

"no, I was just trying to do what you asked me to do, and that was to stay by your side last night."

"whatever I'm still going to go to class."

"no you're not."

"you don't control me,"

"I'm not, Sango told me to keep you here."

"I'm going to get her."

"but I'm right here." "and I'm not going, anywhere" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear making her shiver slightly

"n-no. you're going to leave, and I'm going to class."

"but if you do we can't se each other ever again."

"why?"

"Sango said if I come here again she'd slaughter me."

"but I want to see you again."

"then stay here."

"but she'll think-"

"she'll know."

"what?"

"I told I'll keep you here all day until she gets back and if I can she has to give me a key to this apartment"

"really?"

"yeah."

"hmmm."

"you're actually thinking it over?"

"well, I've never missed one day of school"

"if I can't keep you here then she'll kill me if I come here again. so either you stay here with me, or you go to class and never see me again."

"what kind of decision is that?"

"a simple one?"

"well, I guess I'll just have to-"

"but before you go..."

"what?"

"can I at least have a good bye kiss?"

"sure, ok." Kagome said as Inuyasha continued to hold her midsection from behind her.

"thanks" then he made her look at him, and he kissed her as they stood there, Kagome melted into it. and wrapped her arms around his neck, then slowly moved one up towards his ear, but before she got a hold of it, Inuyasha grabbed her hand  
>and pulled his lips away, "uh-uh-uh! I don't think so Kagome!"<p>

"you're getting quicker."

"or you're just getting predictable." Inuyasha teased

"we'll see."

"what do you mean by that?"

"I mean-*surprisingly comfortable sigh***OOHHHHH**...!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha scratched her stomach.

"what was that?" Inuyasha teased knowing exactly why Kagome moaned

"ok, fine you win. I'll stay here."

"looks like I'll be able to come here whenever I want."

"huh?"

"remember, I told you if I could get you to stay here Sango would give me a key to this apartment?"

"oh, yeah. I did forget."

"I just want to know is, do I have to sit on you again?" Inuyasha asked seriously but sounded somewhat jokingly

"what?"

"remember yesterday you flicked my ear and I tackled you, I was just asking if I'd have to do that again."

"oh, ha ha ha very funny Inuyasha"

"no, I was serious, are you going to make me sit on you again, or are you really going to stay here without a fight."

"but I've never missed one day of school in my entire life..."

"but I won't be able to see you ever again if you go to class."

'grrr! why does he have to be soo cute?' "oh, alright I stay here"

"good" "now, give me the car keys."

"I don't have them on me."

"where are they?"

"next to the door."

"Sango told me you're a sneaky one."

"oh, she did, did she?" Kagome said playfully

"she also told me you're a biter."

"hey, that was an accident! I didn't mean to bite Haakkaku."

"*LOL'S* you bit Hakkaku? is that why you broke up?"

"no..." Kagome said thinking about the day she got the notice.

"so... why did you break up then?"

"well, he dumped me by text."

"why?"

"I just know that one day I got a text from him saying we're over." "I took it pretty hard."

"well, I would never do that, if we dated."

"we ARE dating."

"we-we are?" Inuyasha asked shocked that he didn't know that.

"no! I was messing with you!" Kagome teased getting out of Inuyasha's grip

"oh."

"wait, did-you want to date me?"

"uh, kinda."

"then what's stopping you from asking me?"

"my stupid pride probably"

"*giggles* it is stupid."

"feh, it's mostly just my demonic side."

"don't you turn human somtimes?"

"yeah, on the night of the black moon"

"r-really?"

"yeah, why?"

"just a second."

"hey! I ain't letting you out of my sight."

"then come on!" "I'm not leaving."

"I don't believe that."

"HA! I knew it!"

"knew what?"

"tonight is a new moon!"

"so, I'll be human tonight."

"I wonder what you look like."

"well, I just have no ears and black hair really."

"ooh!"

"ooh?"

"yeah, sounds..."

"sexy?"

"so...you mean you like humans over demons?"

"NO!" "I prefer your ears over sexy looking hair."

"really?"

"yeah." Kagome said as she stood very close to Inuyasha and reached for his ears, when suddenly he grabbed her wrists, "huh?"

"not now, someone is coming."

"who?"

"*sniff sniff* go away ya filthy flea bag!"

"no! I need to talk to Kagome! I know she's here with you."

"*sigh* I'll go see what he wants to talk to me about"

"no, he smells weird. let me answer the door."

"what? Koga loves me, I know he does so he won't hurt me."

"that's my point exactly he is in love with you."

"what?"

"just trust me on this."

"what do you think he'll do?"

"I-just please trust me you don't want to know."

"why not?" Kagome asked getting a little scared

"because-*blushes*my demonic side wants the same thing." Inuyasha said slowly

"oh Inuyasha..." Kagome said sympathetically as she put one of her delicate hands on his cheek and stared a him with a loving face.

"wh-what?" Inuyasha stuttered felling his face heat up.

"it's ok, I understand, really I do."

"you-you do?"

"you're a half demon, I kind of expected that to happen at some point." Kagome admitted then kind of half giggled, "actually I've been wondering if that even crossed your mind."

"you-d-did?"

"yeah, but only-"

"**_KAGOME!..!_**"

"*gasp* is that _**really**_ Koga?"

"yeah." "Kagome I want you to hold on to me." Inuyasha said as he put the girl on his back

"ok." "just-don't kill him. he's still my friend." Kagome said nervously, as she wrapped her arms and legs around Inuyasha

"Kagome, Koga will try to get you away from me, so you'll have to hold on tightly." Inuyasha told Kagome

"o-ok." "but why is he doing this? I've known Koga since my first birthday."

"and he hasn't acted even a little weird?"

"other than being a wolf demon?..." "he once tried to-"

"**_KA-GO-ME! _****_LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!..!_**"

"just a second!" Kagome called as she clung to Inuyasha

"Kagome, I have to tell you that whatever happens don't let Koga get a good grip on you, even your clothes, cause if he can get a good grip-...you know what'll happen."

"ok." 'although I really don't know what Inuyasha means but I'm sure I don't want it to happen.'

"**_KAGOME! LET ME IN!..!_**" Koga yelled banging on Kagome's front door.

"you ready?"

"as I'll ever be."

"don't worry, I won't let him get you, I promise that I-" but Inuyasha was cut short by a tiny kiss.

"I love you Inuyasha." then Inuyasha returned the tiny kiss.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

'ohhh, man that sent shivers down my spine.' Kagome thought as she clung to Inuyasha for dear life, "Kagome...?..."

"yeah?"

"I-uh...-will tell you later."

"why not now?"

"cause-" Inuyasha said nervously but was interrupted by Koga

"**_KAGOME! LET ME IN!..!_**"

"*takes a deep breath* ok Inuyasha I'm ready."

"good." then Inuyasha opened the door.

"**_HA! FINALLY!..!_**"

"that's Koga?"

"yeah, shockin' isn't it?"

"uh-huh."

"feh!"

"**_give me Kagome!..!_**"

"no! se doesn't want you!"

"**_oh yeah? prove it!..!_**"

"Koga, Inuyasha is right." "I don't want to be your mate, you and I are only friends. and you know that!"

"SEE! DID YA HEAR HER?"

"_**I SAID **__**PROVE IT**__** and I haven't **__**SEEN**__** any proof!..!**_"

then Kagome thought of something and whispered into Inuyasha's ear quietly, "what about kissing in front of him?"

"might work."

"wait, I just remembered. you told me not to let go of you remember?"

"I think we have no choice right now, you'll have to get in front of me. but don't worry I won't let go of you."

"**_WELL?..!_**"

"just don't move." Kagome said slowly then got off of Inuyasha's back, and then walked in front of the half demon

"you wanted proof that Kagome wants me and not you?"

"**_I JUST TOLD YOU I DID!..!_**"

"well here's your proof." and then Kagome kissed Inuyasha passionately

'I know this isn't a real kiss, but-...' "MMMMM!" Kagome moaned loudly, 'wow! oh wow, I'm getting kind of light headed.'

'come on Koga take the bait.'

"*half gasp* OOOHH-MMMMMM! MMMM!" Kagome moaned unbelievably loud, 'Inuyasha!' "MMMMM! MMMMMM...!" then moments later Inuyasha pulled back leaving Kagome out of breath, 'I wasn't expecting that to happen!'

"there, I doubt you didn't hear her." 'I just hope he didn't hear my purring.'

"**_*GROWLS ANGRILY* WHY YOU!..!_**"

"no, Koga stop!" Kagome said running in between the two guys

"Kagome you need to get back on my back!" "he isn't going to leave us alone."

"**_cause Kagome is MINE!..!_**"

"Koga, stop. you saw what just happened." "it's over, you can go back to your dorm or house or wherever you live."

"Kagome, you don't know what he'll do right now."

"I think I actually do." Kagome said as she slowly walked up to Koga, "come on Koga, you know me, you know I won't lie about something this serious."

"Kagome..."

"no, Inuyasha stop, I know w-"

but suddenly Koga grabbed Kagome and had his arms wrapped around her, "**_your my woman, and you know it!..!_**" Koga said in a seductive voice

"I've told you before that I love Inuyasha!" Kagome said trying to push Koga away. but he was holding her and wouldn't even move, he stood there like a stone statue, "Koga, come on!"

"see, I told you he would-"

"stop, I know what I'm doing here Inuyasha."

"*growls slightly* fine, but if he does anything, I'm gonna kill him."

"fine, but just let me try to get through to Koga, the real Koga."

"**_I am the real Koga!.!_**"

"no, Koga doesn't do this, he would never do this."

"**_he would and he is!..!_**" Koga said as he stared at Kagome.

"no...he-he wouldn-wouldn't d-do this..."

"**_oh, _**_**come on! you know you love me!.!**_"

then Kagome stood on her toes and kissed Koga.

"K-KAGOME!" "KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

'I don't know why I'm kissing Koga, but I feel like I should right now.' then she pulled away,

"**_*smirks* see you do love me!..!_**"

"will you stop holding me so tightly, this kind of hurts."

"**_sure babe!..!_**" then Koga released his arms and Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms

"thank kami you're ok."

"I'm sorry I worried you so much Inuyasha." Kagome apologized then stood up and kissed Inuyasha passionately and they stood there for a minute.

then Kagome pulled back slightly then hugged Inuyasha, "I love you Inuyasha."

"**_no. you're mine!.!_**"

"ok Koga that's it, I was trying to be nice to you since you're my friend but I'm done now, I love Inuyasha, not you, I don't want to be your mate. truth be told I never loved you in that way, we were, are, and will be only friends." Kagome said as Inuyasha had her wrapped in his arms.

"Koga. do you have your proof or do you want to see him kiss me again?"

"**_NO! YOU ARE MINE!_**"

"ok, this is starting to irritate me." Inuyasha said then punched Koga square in the face, then punched him many more times {but mostly Koga's stomach.}

"Inuyasha" "don't kill him!"

"he!-do you realize what he did to you?"

"I knew he'd do that"

"then-then why'd you let him?"

"if I didn't he'd run." "trust me I know, he's tried that before."

"you mean-?"

"Inuyasha... he's almost as bad as Miroku, of course he's tried to."

"why I outta!"

"give me back my woman?" {A/N Koga has gotten a grip on his animal urges}

"no!" "and besides, she's mine." Inuyasha said dropping the wolf demon on the floor

"HA! I'd like to hear her say that, word for word."

"Koga come on! are you still on that? I don't love you, nor will I ever love you like that, you are only my friend!"

"no! you're my woman!"

"*sigh* Koga..." Kagome said sweetly as she held his face in her hands, "I am not your wo-." Kagome said but was suddenly kissed by Koga. {wow! Kagome is really popular today!}

"hey!"

"mmm..." Kagome moaned slightly but only Inuyasha and Koga could even hear it.

"*growls protectively* KOOOGGAAAAA!" Inuyasha barked prying Koga off of Kagome, "don't you dare touch my girl ever again!"

"ha! **YOUR** girl? she hasn't even said that she wants you."

"_**OK! THAT IS ENOUGH!..! KOGA GET! OUT! I LOVE INUYASHA NOT YOU, NOR WILL I EVER LOVE YOU!..!**_"

"K-Kagome?"

"**_OUT NOW!..!_**" Kagome screamed pointing to the door

"but you're-"

"**_I SAID GET OUT! !..!_**" Kagome screamed as she stood in a position to hurt Koga

"why should I? you're my girlfriend!"

"_**NO! I'M INUYASHA'S!..!**_" 'wait did **_I_ just say that?**'

"wh-what?" "Kagome! how could-"

"_**I MEANT THAT! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I LOVE INUYASHA!..!**_"

"Kagome!"

then Kagome turned around, "Inuyasha, what do you say?"

"about us?"

"uh-huh... I really want to know"

"I say,-" then Inuyasha scooped up Kagome in his arms, "I wanted to ask you that earlier" "but I was scared to ask you."

"why?" "I love you and you know that."

"I'm just not used to having someone care about me like this." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome in his arms

"Inuyasha..! why didn't you say that earlier?"

"I don't know."

"well at least you have me here now."

"so...?"

"I asked you that."

"no, you said what do you say?"

"well... what **do** you say?"

"this!" then Inuyasha tossed Kagome up a little and then caught her, and stood there with Kagome embrace in his arms, although she was facing Koga, she was still staring into Inuyasha's eyes, "I love you so much Kagome, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." then Inuyasha kissed Kagome as they stood there in each others arms. Kagome reached behind her and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, but suddenly her back arched, and a loud noise escaped Kagome's throat, and then it seemed like her legs gave out because she felt like she was falling until Inuyasha pick her up but didn't spin her around. 'I love you so much Kagome.'

"_**NMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha continued to kiss her.

'Kagome...!' Inuyasha thought slightly purring, and moments later he wanted more, so he pushed harder, making Kagome's back arch wildly, and she moaned extremely loud. and then she pulled away for a second.

"*pants slightly* I love you Inuyasha *continues to pant*" then Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha.

"dude! you just kissed my girl!" Koga yelled. {wow! he is dense!}

"Koga! stop! she chose me. so just go."

"no! she's mine!"

"ungh..." "Koga, I am not your girlfriend. I'm Inuyasha's. I don't love you, I love Inuyasha." "get that through your thick head."

"no! I refuse to let you go."

"Koga you never had me." Kagome said trying to get through Koga's thick head

"but-"

"no." "and please just leave"

"what? why?"

"KOGA! GET OUT! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Man how dense are you?"

"fine but this is not over!"

"yeah it is."

"but we have only started." Inuyasha said referring to his new found relationship with Kagome

"and I hope we never end." Kagome said playfully as Inuyasha let her go, and she stood in front of him

'wait a second' then Inuyasha sniffed Kagome

"why are you sniffing me?"

"I can't."

"well, you ARE"

"no, I meant I can't smell your scent..." "*sigh* great, I totally forgot."

"what?"

"tonight must be the new moon"

"it is. so? what's the big deal about it."

"you'll see."

"ok...?"

"but there's something I have to do first"

"what?"

"this!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her waist and pulled Kagome close to him. making Kagome blush

"Inu-yasha...!" Kagome gasped because Inuyasha suddenly pulling her extremely close to him, "what-are you-d-doing?" Kagome stuttered feeling her heart race, and her blood rush through her veins.

"something I have wanted to do for a long time." {A/N Kagome and Inuyasha have almost every class together, and Inuyasha has secretly loved her, he even denied it himself}

'does he mean?...' "Inu-ya-yasha.!" Kagome again gasped

"Kagome I love you so much." and he scooped her up in his arms, 'I can't believe the girl of my dreams is not only in my arms, but is also my girlfriend!' 'I am never going hear the end of Miroku if he finds out.' 'but I AM going to tell him, I just don't want him hounding me about him being right.'

'Inuyasha, what's gotten into you?' 'first you act like you hate me, then you act like you love me when I had kissed you, then when the kiss ended you acted like you hated me again, then you left, came back and asked me to be your girlfriend and now you're acting like...like...well kind of like Hojo did at first. what is up with you?' {A/N LOL that's a lot to think about.}

'oh, crap! I'm probably acting like just another punk!' 'what if I'm acting just like her ex, Hojo?' {A/N the time in the story is around 7:50, so Inuyasha's human blood is starting to surface causing him to act like that} {A/N BUT he hasn't transformed into his human **FORM** yet.}

"Inuyasha! come on! I can walk just fine!" Kagome giggled trying to hide her blushing.

"I know." 'I just want to hold you in my arms.' and as he carried her to the couch, "hey, Kagome?"

"huh? what is it?"

"I'm so sorry I hurt you earlier." Inuyasha said as his ears flattened against his head, causing Inuyasha to somewhat resemble a depressed puppy.

'aaaawww! when Inuyasha is sad he is just adorable!' Kagome thought noticing his flattened ears, 'oh, wait come on Kagome don't zone out staring at Inuyasha' "it's ok, like I said before, you came back."

"but I still feel like...like I betrayed you." then he sat down indian style with Kagome in his lap, holding her midsection in one hand, as he talked his ears were so flat they were nearly covered by his hair, "I feel like I made you think I was a nice guy then shattered your heart right after."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said sweetly as she held his face in her soft delicate hands, "you didn't shatter my heart. trust me, I wouldn't have protected you the way I did if you had."

"but I still feel like I did." Inuyasha said sadly as he looked away from her, again looking like a depressed puppy.

'AW! he is so **CUTE** when he's sad.' Kagome thought staring at him, "Inuyasha..."

"yeah?"

"Inuyasha don't you think everyone deserves a chance to have love?"

"everyone but me."

"but **I** love you." "so apparently I'm nobody?"

"NO!" Inuyasha answered instantly

"then neither are you."

"everybody I have ever cared about has gotten either seriously hurt or killed. I just don't want that to happen to you."

"it won't."

"how can you be sure?"

"because I just am." she said looking Inuyasha straight into his eyes.

'god she's beautiful.' 'how did I get such a beautiful girlfriend like Kagome, when I'm such an ugly freak?'

"Inuyasha..." "hello?" 'is he daydreaming again?' 'he'd always do that in class, and every one teased him cause he'd always snap out of it when I touched his ear.' '*giggle* although one time I sneezed on him and got a booger in it... I was so embarrassed!'

'Kagome...' 'does she remember when she accidently sneezed on me?' 'I hated that day. it was just a bad day all around.'

flashback

"Inuyasha. lord Sesshomaru informed me to have you woken up." Jaken told a groggy Inu.

"ungh..." 'what is with my stupid brother?' 'he always has his stupid imp to wake me up on school days, while he lounges in the kitchen drinking tea with Rin by him.'

"Inuyasha! lord Sesshomaru informed me to-" WHAP!

"I heard ya the first time."

"why did you hit me?"

"you wouldn't shut up." "*mumbles* stupid imp." Inuyasha said getting up and walking casually to his bathroom to get ready for the school day.

down stairs with Sesshomaru and Rin

"lord Sesshomaru?"

"yes Rin?"

"why does Inuyasha always sleep in so late?"

"because Inuyasha is just like all of the rest."

"what does that mean?"

"it means he is nothing more than a mongrel."

"because he is a half demon?"

"yes."

"oh."

"what is with you and that stupid imp?"

"what do you mean Inuyasha?"

"I mean that thing wakes me up everyday 4 hours before school starts!"

"so? I could have him wake you up earlier"

"that's not the problem you snooty freak!"

"then what is?"

"I'd like to sleep in a little for once, so if that thing wakes me up this early again I'm going to kill it."

"that won't solve anything."

"then I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try. Half-breed."

"GAHH!" Inuyasha yelled fisting his silver hair

"I see what you mean Lord Sesshomaru."

"good. now isn't it time you went off to school as well Rin?"

"AWW!" Rin complained, "but I want to stay by you!"

"I know but we both have to attend school."

"I don't wanna."

"you promised me you'd go, remember Rin?"

"oh yeah." "ok, I'll go."

"FEH!" "Sesshomaru you are going soft."

"I am not soft. I am-"

"the lord of the west... blah blah blah." Inuyasha mocked tilting his head side to side as he did.

"must you mock lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin

"yeah. cause he's just another airhead"

"Inuyasha you should be one to talk."

"how?" "I know I'm a freak. I am a demon and a human so I don't belong to either world! I'm just a nobody" Inuyasha said with his ears flattened against his head.

"not that."

"ok? then what the crap do you think why?"

"I KNOW because you think just because you wield the Tetsusaiga you are stronger than I am."

"feh."

"I do not know why father loved that pathetic being you call Mother so much."

"don't you dare bring my mom into this!" Inuyasha barked.

"you are just as weak as her. born of a pathetic human, at least you have father's genetics in you... somewhat."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"no, you didn't. HALF-BREED"

"whatever. I'm going."

"I'll see you in 7th period Inuyasha."

"whatever!" Inuyasha yelled slamming the front door. 'stupid Sesshomaru, stupid Jaken...GAH! I hate my life.' Inuyasha thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the school, 'I'm gonna have to get breakfast there... again.'

then as Inuyasha entered the cafeteria, "Hey Inuyasha!"

"oh, hey Kagome." 'god she's beautiful.'

"what's up?"

"oh, uh, nothing really Sesshomaru's still being a moron."

"oh, yeah, brothers their hard to deal with. Sota's always rifling through my stuff."

"well Sesshomaru doesn't really do that. you know being a demon and all."

"oh right! I forgot you dad was a really strong demon wasn't he?"

"yeah." 'god why am I always tripping over my words when I'm talking to her?'

"so, would you like to-" RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! RRRIIIINNNNNGGG! RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

'DAMN IT!'

"oh, it's time for class." "well...I'll see ya there."

"wait, Kagome you wanna...walk together?"

"SURE OK!"

'does she like me?' Inuyasha thought as he and Kagome started to walk to class.

'I wonder if he likes me.' Kagome thought hoping he'd hold her hand as they walked to homeroom.

"Kagome?"

"yeah?" 'I think he does, cause he's ALWAYS staring at me during class'

"do you...oh I don't know..."

'is he asking me if I like him?'

'come on! just ask her!' "do you...uh...like...math?" 'MATH? I asked her if she likes **_MATH?_**'

"math. you're asking me if I like, math." Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised

"uh, yeah, you seem to smile the most during math so I thought you liked it." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, 'I am never going to get her to like me at this rate.'

'he must really like me if he said math.' "I guess you could say I like math." Kagome answered, 'I am sitting next to Inuyasha during math, and I like **_that_**.'

"oh, here's class."

"yeah, and it's math class too." 'ugh, I sounded so stupid' 'and it's math class too! ugh...' 'at least I get to sit next to Kagome.'

10 minutes later, during class

"hey, Inuyasha?"

"yeah?"

"do you -"

"ms! Higurashi." is there something you have to say to the rest of the class?

"no, mr. Sumac."

"then may I continue to teach the class or would you rather go see the principal?"

"continue the class."

"very well." Mr. Sumac said returning to his podium.

"*chuckle* busted." {A/N Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting in the back of the class.}

"oh, shut up Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled lightly punching Inuyasha in the arm.

"ow."

"sorry." 'he's so cute when he's upset.'

'wow she's hot.' Inuyasha thought as he began to daydream

'I wonder if he likes me.' 'think he does, since he's staring at me again.'

"and if you square the sum of the-" RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! RRRIIIINNNNNGGG! RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG! "class dismissed no homework tonight."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "I-I-INU-*snezzes* YASHA!"

"NNYYAAAAHHHH!" THUD! "KAGOME!"

"oh, uh sorry Inuyasha..." 'oh... man I sneezed right in his ear.'

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"sorry. I was just trying to get your attention, you were staring at me again."

'I was? oh, great! she saw me staring at her?'

"Come on Inuyasha it's time for english." Kagome said holding out her hand to help the half demon up.

"thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing and pulling Kagome's hand, making her fall down.

"AHH!" "Inuyasha. come on! you know you're stronger than me." Kagome giggled

"I know, I just forget sometimes." 'especially around Kagome, wait what? I am NOT in love with her! but... she is beautiful. NO! she's just a friend. just another friend. who is a girl, and is very beautiful.'

"Inuyasha? hello? you're staring again." Kagome said poking his ears a few times

"oh, uh, s-sorry Kagome."

'if he likes me why can't he just say it?'

"we'd better hurry or we'll be late for english...again."

"oh, yeah sorry."

end flashback

"Inuyasha? *sigh*" then Kagome licked her finger and then stuck said finger in Inuyasha's ear. {A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA a wet willy!}

"AH!" Inuasha yelped, sticking his pinky in his ear trying to remove the spit. {A/N again, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA} "Kagome!" "what did ya do that for?"

"I had to get your attention, you were staring...again." Kagome said with a giggle, "and for the second time today."

"ok? but I meant why did you stick your slobbery finger in my ear? you could have just done what you usually do."

"you mean this?" Kagome joked flicking his ear.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Inuyasha said tackling the girl to the floor, then straddled her and held down her forearms.

"I was only joking!" '*gasp!* Inuyasha..he-he is straddling me.'

'ugh, she is probably freaked out I'm on top of her like this.'

"Inu*gulps nervously*yasha, why did you...str-tackle me?"

"you flicked my ear!"

"ok? you've never tackled me be-before."

"I...I don't know why." Inuyasha said feeling his demonic powers weaken because of the black moon.

"Inuyasha!-"

"wha-?" Inuyasha asked but stopped because a strand of his hair fell into his range of sight. 'great.'

"you're-you're fully human." Kagome said suddenly as Inuyasha got off of her.

"yeah. so?"

"hey, no need to be mean to me." Kagome said feeling a little hurt inside.

"look, I didn't mean to snap, I just don't like...this." Inuyasha barked, motioning to his human body.

"I like it."

"you-you really like it?"

"uh-huh."

"*sigh* Kagome..." Inuyasha said smiling

"what?"

"nothing, it's just, you continue to accept me." "and I'm not really used to that is all."

"so? I love you. I don't care if your human or half demon. As long as you are you, I'm happy."

"*smiles warmly*" '*happy sigh* I can't believe what I'm hearing!' Inuyasha thought happily, "Kagome? do you really mean that?"

"of course I mean it." "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Kagome said giggling

'I hate to admit it, but I owe Miroku one.' Inuyasha thought moving Kagome to his lap and holding her in his arms, 'I know I'm gonna regret it but I'm gonna put a good word in for him to san-'

"Miroku!" they heard Sango yell then a loud slap

"*sigh* he never learns"

"*sweat drops* is he going to be ok?"

"feh!"

"well I guess he deserves whatever he did."

"yeah I guess I won't be seeing him in class tomor-"

"UGH! the nerve of him."

"hey Sango, you ok?"

"hey, Inuyasha please throw Miroku out of here?"

"Heh! I've waiting to hear someone say that all day!" Inuyasha said happily then removed Kagome from his lap, walked into Sango's room, "I've been looking forward to doing this for a long time."

"what? no Inuyasha! stop!" "Kagome tell him to sit please!"

"not gonna happen."

"thanks Inuyasha." Sango said

"heh! no need I've been waiting to do that."

'*sigh* I never would have guess that Sango could actually set me up with a guy like Inuyasha.' Kagome thought watching her boyfriend walk up to her.

"I owe you one Inuyasha."

"ok."

'I wonder what Inuyasha's dorm looks like'


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys. sorry it took me dang long to update this. but I've been...ok I forgot. I comepletely forgot. {sorry, hahahahahahahahaha} but it's up now. so I hope you like it... {but be warn I have not finished this chapter. I am posting this chapter because I feel bad for forgetting about it} {this chapter will be what I call, a midget chapter}

Chapter 3

"hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked noticing Kagome was staring blankly at him

"huh?"

"you wanna see my place?"

"really?"

"HAHAHA I wouldn't have said that if I didn't want you to go." Inuyasha said laughing

"so you sleep in the east wing?"

"wing?"

"you know where all the guys' dorms are."

"OH!" "Kagome I don't have a DORM I live in a large house."

"oh..." "ok." "but just a sec."

"ok."

"hey Sango."

"yeah?"

"*inaudible mumbles*" "ok?" {A/N Kagome had said, "I need you to cover for me tomorrow" "ok?"}

"*excited squeal* OOH! Kagome! you-*muffled mumbles*"

"shhh! Inuyasha is still here." Kagome yelped covering Sango's mouth with her hand.

"*small chuckle* don't worry Kagome, in my current form I won't be able to hear much." Inuyasha said getting up and heading for the kitchen for a snack, "all I heard was Sango squealing."

"come on, go, go, go, go, go!"

"ow, Kagome! stop you're getting as rough as Bankotsu" {A/N I've seen that pairing in many other stories, Sang/Bank}

"oh, Sorry." "I'm just excited"

"cause you're-"

"NO!" "he's just showing me his house. that's all."

"You know what that means!"

"shush!" Kagome giggled, "he's not like that."

"Kagome, he's a guy, and he's in love with you. he's gonna have those thoughts eventually." {A/N ew, Sango! you're gross!}

"so?" "that doesn't mean he'd start acting like Hojo"

"news flash he already has once."

"so? he doesn't have the same personality as Hojo."

'so I **WAS** acting like Hojo.' Inuyasha thought listening to the two girls

'is Inuyasha listening?' "*sigh* Sango, you should really think about what you're going to accuse Inuyasha of."

"what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're cheating on Miroku!"

"SHH, SHHH. I am not. I'm just friends with another cute guy."

"who you've kissed! many times!" "I've even heard you say you love Bankotsu!"

"SHHH, SHHH, SHHH"

"*laughs*" 'man Miroku, you can't catch a break'

"shh..."

"why?"

"I heard something."

"Inuyasha?"

"maybe."

"keep him out of this."

"no, I mean I think he was listening to us."

"SIT!"

"GYYAAAHH!"

"sorry."

"Kagome!"

"that yelp came from the kitchen. I can tell"

"you mean you heard it all the way in here? with the door closed, and my music on?" {A/N Sango did have her stereo on.}

"uh. yeah."

"Kagome."

"ok, fine."

"what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to say no to him."

"so you're going?"

"Of course I'm going!"

"*sigh* it's gonna be hard to cover for you in gym class, since you almost never miss it. It's going to be a very serious excuse."

"oh, yeah. I forgot about gym." "hmm." "that is tough. I wanna go to gym class, but I also wanna spend the day with Inuyasha."

"why don't you just move it to the day after tomorrow."

"hmm. yeah the day after tomorrow IS saturday."

"yeah, I don't mind covering you in the stuff you have planned for then. it'll be easy with Kirara."

"you sure?"

"yeah."

"ok."

"hey, Inu-"

"uh. why is he doing that to Kirara?"

"I have no idea."

"I didn't know you had a cat."

"um, you should let go of Kirara she doesn't like dogs."

"I ain't a dog!" Inuyasha barked putting Kirara down.

"MEW!" Kirara meowed jumping on Inuyasha's head, and curling into a ball.

"AWW!" Kagome said looking at Sango, motioning her to get her camera.

"what?"

"Kirara also doesn't like... how should I say it."

"guys like me?"

"yeah. but she seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I can tell." "now would somebody please remove this cat from my head?"

"after a picture."

"what?"

"of you and Kirara."

"*sigh* fine."

"*giggle* you look so cute like that."

"*sigh* I hate cats."

{A/N Kagome had trained to be a priestess, and has made a spiritual helper named Avion} {telepathy will be shown as ^^}

^Kagome^

^yeah?^

^are you ok?^

^yeah, I'm ok.^

^Kagome, I can tell you are worried about something^

^not worried just unhappy.^

^what is it?^

^Inuyasha invited me to go see his house tomorrow but I have gym tomorrow and I want to do both.^

^then do both.^

^but the problem is I want to spend ALL day with Inuyasha.^

^then go on saturday.^

^I will.^

^may I come in and rest?^

^sure, I cleaned your cage.^

^thank you. but I do hate cages.^

^I know but the school requires that if I keep you on campus you must have a cage.^

^I know that, I'm just not happy with it.^

"Kagome?"

"hmm?"

"you seem like you're talking to someone."

"I was."

"who?"

"Avion."

"and Avion is..."

"my-"

"pet bird." Sango interrupted

"cool! I love birds."

"Avion!"

"Coming."

"Avion can...talk?"

"of course Avion can talk!"

"hello, I am Avion, you must be Inuyasha." Avion said as she landed in Kagome's arm

"yeah, I am."

"oh, are my pink feathers confusing you?" Avion asked stretching her wings

"no, I've seen stranger things before."

"oh?"

"it's the talking that's weirding me out."

"don't worry Inuyasha. Avion just my pet." 'kind of'

"I ain't jealous of a bird!"

"I never said you were."

"yes you did."

"no she didn't Inuyasha."

"could you please not do that?"

"humph!"

"aw, you got her mad."

"oh, so it's a girl bird?"

"it?"

"Avion, sorry." Inuyasha said remembering she could have him sat.

"wow, you sure are a good doggy Inuyasha."

"I AM NOT A DOG!"

"MEW!"

"dog demon. it's different Kirara."

"you understand her?"

"of course I do."

"really?"

"yeah, my niece's best friend's dad is a fox demon."

"oh." "wait niece?"

"oh, Sesshomaru adopted a little girl named Rin."

"oh."

"you're brother is Sesshomaru?" Avion asked

"yes!" he snapped

"Inuyasha..."

"Avion asked, I wasn't snapping at you."

"but she's MY spiritual helper."

"WHA-WHAT?"

"yeah."

"but no one has ever done that before." Inuyasha said shocked

"well I have." Kagome said as if it was no big deal.

'wow, Kagome has so much spiritual power.'

"and Inuyasha I'll have to move going to your place to Saturday."

"wait you thought I meant to take you tomorrow?"

"yeah."

"I meant like right now, I didn't know you had plans this late at night."

"oh, well in that case, sure."

"Avion come here, I'll get you a snack."

"Sango, Avion doesn't "eat" like normal birds do."

"I feed on spiritual energy Kagome gives me."

"here."

"thank you."

'I can't believe what I am seeing.' 'my girlfriend is the strongest miko I've ever heard of.'

"you ok?"

"oh, uh, yeah. just thinkin'."

"about me again?"

"yeah. get on."

"ok."

"it's a long way to my place."

"so I'll be late to homeroom?"

"no, I'm always early."

"but-"

"I'm faster than regular humans."

"Inuyasha right now you ARE human."

"crap!"

"*giggle* I'll go get Kirara."

'great. I'll never impress Kagome now.'

"hey Sango can I borrow Kirara?"

"why?"

"Inuyasha's house is a ways away and in his current form he is no faster than I am."

"sure, Kirara. go help Kagome."

"thanks Sango."

"just make sure she's back here before 5 AM!"

"okay!"

* * *

><p>'I just don't know why the black moon does this to me. I've never felt this way before even DURING the night of the black moon' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the stars, 'I don't understand why I feel so much love for Kagome, I mean I know I love her, but I just don't know why! I remember when I first met Kikyo, I thought I was in love, but I guess it was just a crush or something, cause I didn't feel that original connection to her for very long' 'but when I'm around Kagome... I feel... like... well I don't really know how to explain what I feel, but I guess it's kind of just peaceful. but her scent is another story entirely, when I smell it, I feel like I'm high or something, I just can't get enough of her scent.'<p>

'Inuyasha seems way out of it.' 'I wonder what would happen if I try to startle him...' Kagome thought as she slowly approached Inuyasha

'and speaking of which I can smell her right now.' 'feh! Kagome must be about to try and startle me!' 'well too bad Kagome! my keen sense of smell alerted me to that.' Inuyasha thought as he sat still waiting for the perfect moment to strike, 'almost... almost...! Kagome you are going to get it!' Inuyasha thought waiting for Kagome to get a little closer.

_DDDIIIINNNGG DOOONNNGGG!_

"ughh!" Kaggome and Inuyasha groaned in unison

"should I answer the door or should you?" Inuyasha asked as he got up

"it's probably for me, my friends tend to come over to my place all of the time, when I was still back at my place."

"I'LL GET IT!" Sango called out

"well that solves THAT problem."

"yeah."

"hey, come on in."

"thanks, so... what's first?"

"is that?"

"*growls* Bankotsu."

"I can't believe he's here!"

"I can." Inuyasha said as he walked back inside, followed by Kagome, "hey, I thought I heard ya, and smelt your stench."

"hey! that is no way to talk to the toughest kid at MSU!" Bankotsu snapped pointing Banryu at Inuyasha.

"yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard that before, so where's your sister?" "uh, Jakotsu was it?"

"hey, Jakotsu is my brother!" "do not disrespect him!"

"Jakotsu really IS a guy?" Kagome said mostly shocked

"ugh! why does everybody assume that!"

"well he's gay, he sounds like a girl, he fights like a girl. no offense Kagome"

"none taken"

"he wears that dress like thing, he walks like a girl, acts like a girl, and for kami knows why, he has a thing for me."

"he says it the ears." Bankotsu said dismissively

"they are cute!" Kagome said walking to Inuyasha's side

"oh yeah! you're that new girl, uh, Kagome right?"

"*tiny giggle* yeah."

"don't laugh! He's a punk!"

"hey, I'm not that bad!"

"dude I'd rather be locked in a a cage with Miroku than with you."

"ouch! that hurt!"

"well it's true."

"why are you here?"

"to see Sango."

"why...?" Kagome asked suspiciously

"why do you care?"

"cause I don't want her getting hurt or have to hurt you."

"well seeing as how I'm-"

"the other man?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she slapped his arm

"what? he is."

"but you don't say it!"

"why not?"

"cause that's not nice!"

"I don't care about being nice to him!"

"I meant about Sango!"

"oh." 'crap...'

"S-Sango?"

"I-I'm sorry." Sango said running to her room.

"thanks a lot mutt!"

"see!"

"I can't control him, but I can control you."

"feh!"

"have you forgotten your necklace?"

"no..."

"whatever!" Kagome said teasingly then she walked off to her bedroom, with Inuyasha close behind

"don't whatever me!"

"I just did! dog boy!"

"that's just as annoying as mutt, ya know."

"but it's not an insult."

"might as well be."

"I like dogs." "especially their ears." Kagome said playfully poking Inuyasha's ears

"don't poke my ears."

"why not?"

"cause that does bother me no matter who is doing the poking."

"ok." Kagome said, "but I do like your ears, I personally find them very" "attractive" Kagome said in a very seductive voice. then she ran her finger up and down Inuyasha's ears

"*moan-ish growl*"

"what was that?"

"my demonic instincts." Inuyasha said truthfully, but he said it in a semi-playful tone

"well, I better be careful or you might bite at me!" Kagome joked

"Kagome, when I transform it's a very serious thing. I actually COULD try to hurt you." Inuyasha said grabbing her wrists

"huh?"

"trust me I never want to, but when I turn into a full demon, I might try to, I've almost done it before to someone else I was close to."

"Inuyasha. don't worry, I'll handle you."

"but you don't know what my other half could or will do to you, trust me, I don't even know what I'll do in that state."

"Inuyasha I-"

"no. that wasn't it."

"but you had tiny blue pupils"

"it wasn't the **full** transformation." "that's why I never let go of this sword."

"but it's just a sword."

"remember when I told you it keeps my blood in check."

"yeah, so?"

"basically if I let go of Tetsusaiga during battle I transform, or if I get dangerously hurt I'll transform in order to protect my life." "but when I've gone through that change, I feel like... well like a little bit of me dies. and I have no self control. I can't stop myself from killing, I just keep going and going, until someone stops me." Inuyasha said as he stared blankly at the floor

"Inuyasha..." Kagome cooed sympathetically, "don't worry, about that, I'll handle it. I can take it."

"but I just-"

"have to trust me."

"...ok...I'll trust you, but you have to know when to run and when not to, I don't want to watch that side of me hurt you"

"don't worry."

"ok." Inuyasha submitted as the two cuddled in each others arms

"hey, Kagome! can you help me please?" Bankotsu said from the other side of Kagome's door.

"*sigh* I'll talk to her." Kagome said getting up, "Inuyasha. stay."

"grr." then he watched her leave to go talk to her roommate.

"sooo... what's the deal with you and her?" Bankotsu asked nonchalantly as he leaned against Kagome's door frame

"nothing!" Inuyasha said then his left ear twitched.

"you're lying."

"WHAT?"

"dude! I know everyone ticks!"

"oh? so what's mine?"

"when you lie your left ear twitches."

"it does not!" Inuyasha barked then his left ear twitched

"see?" "you said it doesn't twitch when you lie and it then twitched therefor, you lied."

"so?"

"so I was right!"

"then what's your tick?"

"I like girls who can kick butt, and look good doing it."

"that's not a tick"

"it is when you can't choose just one of them."

"you mean you're just as bad as Hojo Akitoki?"

"hey, hey, hey, I'm not that bad!" "I said I can't choose I never said I'm dating them all at the same time!"

"might as well have"

"that's different."

"feh."

"why do you like Kagome?" "I haven't seen you look at anyone the way you look at her in a good number of years"

"I don't know. I just, like her I guess." then Inuyasha paused for a moment kind of waiting for his ear to twitch and about a few seconds later it did.

"no, I meant to real reason"

"ok, you listen to me, my ear twitching may show when I'm lying but this time, I am telling the truth." "I really don't know why I like Kagome! I just do!" "besides it's not like I have any friends to talk to about her or anything."

"what about Miroku?"

"you mean that lecher?"

"so? he still hangs around with you."

"I would but the problem is he set me up with Kagome, I when he was picking me up I complained and said I'm sure I'd hate her, but he was right, and if I told him this soon he'd never leave me alone!"

"so?"

"do you even Know Miroku?"

"yeah of course I do!"

"then why did you say, so"

"I mean why do YOU care?"

"I still have my rep!"

"what rep?"

"you know..."

"what?"

"Inuyasha." Avion said as she suddenly flew in Kagome's room

"what's wrong?"

"Kagome, she's-"

"where is she?"

"that's the problem I can't find her!"

"but you're-"

"and that's WHY it's a problem." "I can always find her." "as long as she is conscious I can find her, she must be knocked out right now."

"am I high or something?"

"no, you're perfectly fine, this is Kagome's spiritual helper."

"WH-WH-WHAT?" Bankotsu asked shocked after he fell backwards

"yeah, this is Avion, Avion, this is the school-"

"t-toughest kid at MSU"

"I've heard about you."

"you have?"

"yes, Sango and Kagome talk about you occasionally"

"what do they say?"

"DUDE!"

"what?"

"_**M-KAGOME IS MISSING AN YOU'RE FOCUSED ON WHAT SHE'S TOLD AVION ABOUT YOU?..!**_"

"sorry."

"go home Bankotsu."

"no, I'm helping you find her."

"**_JUST DON'T GET IN MY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!..!_**"

"ok."

"Avion"

"she was last at...-"

"where?"

"you're house."

"WH-WHAT?"

"yes. upstairs..."

'don't say end of the hall to the left.'

"end of the hall and to the..."

"left or right?"

"left."

"that's my room."

"yes. she walked in sat down on your bed and moments later that's where the trail ends."

"ok, lets go."

"where are you going?" "I thought you said you were coming."

"I am"

"no... you're going to the parking garage."

"yes, and that's where the cars are."

"a car will be too slow."

"and by foot is faster?"

"for me yeah. you, I'm not so sure."

"hey! I can move fast!"

"how fast?"

"I can beat Miroku at the track meet"

"then you might be able to keep up with me."

"might?"

"I can get three laps done before he can get half of one done" {A/N even though we all know Miroku is fast enough to keep up with Inuyasha in the show.}

"wow."

"that's what he sad."

"Inuyasha! I think Kagome's awake."

"Really? where is she?"

"she's still in your room...-" "sleeping on your-I can't sense her heart beat anymore."

"**_WHAT?_**"

"I'm so sorry dude."

"**_NO!..!_**" "**_KAGOME IS NOT DEAD!..!__ I AM NOT ACCEPTING THAT AS REALITY!..!_**"

"dude, Avion said she has no heart beat, she can't live without that."

"**_no!..!_**" "_***GROWLS EXTREMELY LOUD* NOOOOO! !..! SHE IS NOT GONE!**_" Inuyasha yelled leaping out of Kagome's window.

"INUYASHA! SHE'S GONE."

"**_NO__!..! I'M NOT LOOSING HER AGAIN! !..!_**"

'again..?' Bankotsu thought as he followed the hanyou, "yo mutt what do you mean, again?"  
>"I'll tell ya later." 'please, don't be dead Kagome! I can't loose you, I just can't.'<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

with Kagome

"huh?" "what the heck?" "where-where am I?"  
>"Kagome!" Koga yelled as he ran into the room<br>"K-Koga?"  
>"shh...shhh. I'm here, don't you worry."<br>"what-what are you doing here?" "wait, why am I here anyway?"  
>"I don't know I saw you walking here, like you were sleepwalking." "you're a fast runner."<br>"I've been told that before."  
>"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelped as he got to Kagome<br>"INUYASHA!" "I was so scared I-"  
>"it's ok, it's ok, I'm here, I'm never leaving your side ever again." 'thank god she's ok.' Inuyasha thought as he held her close to him, relishing her scent, "I thought I lost you"<br>"w-why am I here anyway?"  
>"I was gonna ask you that, but I guess I can't."<br>"I saw her sleep walking, and she was headed here, I know cause I followed her." Koga told Inuyasha then went to the window  
>"well at least you kept your hands off o' her."<br>"so this is what your room looks like eh?" Bankotsu said with Miroku behind him  
>"Kagome, do you remember anything?"<br>"uh..." 'what do I remember?' "I...I remember...Naraku...uh..." Kagome said staring blankly at Inuyasha's carpet searching through her memory, "I...I remember him...doing something...he...he...-I-I think...I think he killed me." Kagome said then looked up at Inuyasha with confused fear evident in her eyes  
>"but you're-" "*slight gasp*" 'right, Avion said she couldn't sense Kagome's heart beat'<br>"I think Naraku-"  
>"took your heart didn't he?"<br>"yeah, I-I think he did." "*slight gasp* I just noticed, I can't feel my own heartbeat!" Kagome said as she brought her hand up to where her heart should be, "wh-why would he do that?"  
>"you're...not-."<br>"I guess your shikon jewel shards took care of that." Kagome said holding up the small vial of shards that hung around her neck  
>"hey! you-you took my shards!" Inuyasha realized, then chuckled slightly feeling glad to have completely forgotten to take them to Kaede<br>"are you mad at me?" "cause I'd understand if you'd wa-" Kagome said removing the shards but she was still alive because of them  
>"wa-want them back...no, no!" then he fumbled opening the vial and put one in her left shoulder, one in her right, and one at the base of her neck<br>"*gasp* *breathes normally* I-...Inu-yasha"  
>"stop, and listen to me"<br>"ok."  
>"I'm NOT angry with you Kagome you're alive, how could I possibly be mad? I want you to keep them, you need them more than I do." Inuyasha said smiling, 'she's alive, thank god for my short term memory span on boring things. I completely forgot to give my shards to Kaede!' {AN yay for short memory span!}  
>"Inuyasha I'm scared."<br>"why? you've got me, and I'm never gonna leave you ever again, I can't...can't-I can't lose you, I just can't."  
>"I know, I love you too."<br>"Kagome I don't that is enough to have in common anymore"  
>"what?" "you don't-"<br>"no, I love you!"  
>"then what?"<br>"I need to be able to know where you are, and that you're ok"  
>"huh?"<br>"*half chuckle* I guess what I'm trying to say is-" Inuyasha said smirking then letting out a slight chuckle  
>"what?"<br>"is...*another chuckle* I guess I'm trying to ask you to be-"  
>"you-you want me to-to be-"<br>"yeah, mine. forever."  
>"REALLY?"<br>"yeah, so what do you say? will you be my mate?"  
>"of course! I love you so much Inuyasha" Kagome said instantly wrapping her arms around his neck making him topple over, both gigglingchuckling  
>"well. that was quite the proposal." Miroku commented<br>"I love you Inuyasha, do you think I could move in with you? you know since-"  
>"I'll help you pack your stuff up tomorrow" Inuyasha replied then gently kissed her.<br>"you are the perfect guy, you're strong, loyal, adorable, dependable, sweet, protective, you have these cute ears, those beautiful...golden...eyes, long...silvery...hair, and...I just love you so much Inuyasha!" she said getting lost in his eyes  
>"Inuyasha?" asked a small voice, it sounded like Kagome's so Inuyasha figured it was her<br>"yeah?"  
>"yeah what?" Kagome asked confused<br>"you said my name like you wanted to ask me something"  
>"I didn't say anything"<br>"Inuyasha?" the voice got louder, but he couldn't make out who it was from  
>"are you sure?"<br>"why wouldn't I be sure?"  
>"yeah" 'I could have sworn I heard her call my name'<br>"INUYASHA!" this time it was ringing in his head  
>'ok that's either Kagome's voice, or Kikyo's, but it sounds almost...pained, but Kagome is sitting right in front of me, happy as ever, so who's voice is that?'<br>"INUYASHA PLEASE DON'T GIVE IN TO IT!"  
>"Inuyasha?"<br>"huh?"  
>"what's wrong?"<br>"N-nothing"  
>"you look so confused, are you thinking about take back the shard-"<br>"NO! NEVER!" "YOU NEED TO THE SHARDS TO STAY ALIVE! and I NEED YOU, so keep them"  
>"INU-YASHA?" the voice asked, for some reason it sounded completely shocked, "YOU-YOU NEED-?"<br>"I NEED YOU KAGOME!" he interrupted the girl's voice forcefully but it sounded like it was just a simple statement  
>"OH-OH MY GOD, I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FEEL THAT WAY"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's so short I'm just having some SERIOUS writter's block, help me decide whether Inuyasha is being controlled like he was in the second movie (in Kaguya's castle), having a REALLY bad nightmare, or if he's just in a weird coma. if you have a different suggestion as to his condition, tell me in a review, if I like it I'll DEFINITELY use it, and also if you have any requests for specific details ask me, and I'll try to put them in ch. 5, the more reviews and suggestions for details I get, the more I have to get ideas from, which helps me write LOONG chapters!<strong>


End file.
